rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew S-997/Andrew's Logs: From the Eyes of a Madman 1: Neo's Vanishing Act
Some of you might remember a long and rambling blog I wrote a while ago about Neo's eyes possibly hinting at a split personality. I had another idea about her recently, and while it's less crazy, it's still something I'd like to discuss. To start, I'd like to thank Maki for the title idea. He suggested it on the other blog almost a year ago, but I haven't wrote a longer speculative blog since then. It's a late thanks, but it's only right. As I have 2-3 more crazy (and not-so-crazy) theories about things right now, and will probably come up with more soon, I've gone ahead and decided to make this "series" a thing. Oh, and I'd like to preface this by saying most of my speculation is drawn from a single frame that could possibly be an animation error. Just getting that out of the way. So, onto the topic. Recently, Chish wrote an excellent blog on Neo's fight with Raven and why Neo likely ran away, and can be found here . Some of the pictures I'm going to refrence are there as well, so ya'll chould check it out. Anyway, at the end of her post, she gave us all a frame-by-frame of Neo's vanishing act. At first, it didn't seem like much, but then I looked closer at the last picture. Nothing too weird, right? Just Neo phasing out, after she had decided she couldn't beat Raven, she flashed that light, and she had teleported away... wait. She telepotrted, right? Then why is she still there? It always had seemed to me that she retreated into that flash of light; that she had teleported away - an impressive power. Her opponents would have no hope of catching her, as she'd simply be gone. But I think Neo had me fooled. We know Neo has a thing with false images, right? Is is possible that Neo didn't teleport at all? My current thinking goes like this: She somehow created that flash of light to blind Raven, used her (theoretical) semblance to create a false image of the empty train car behind her, and simply stood behind it untill both Raven and Yang had left. Thing is, she knows Raven can teleport. She just saw her do it! If Neo is a quick thinker, it's entirely possible that she made her escape look like a teleport because she knew Raven would believe it. Plus, Raven didn't see her earlier escape with Torchwick in Chapter 4, so Raven would have no idea as to Neo's powerset. I also have the idea that the last image (the first one in this blog) looks kind of similar to how Active Camo is often depected as looking when activated. Active Camo is often described as working by displaying whatever is directly behind it - if Neo's semblance is false images, it's possible that she's mastered it to a point where she can become invisible by surrounding herself in false images of whatever is behind each part of her body. That would be extremely powerful, but as we know... "Aura can turn it's user into more than just a man" Category:Blog posts